Fallout 76 (2018)
Fallout 76 is an online multiplayer action role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 14, 2018. Cast *The Speaker - Ron Perlman *The Overseer - Adrienne Barbeau *The Motherlode/Robobrain "The Boss"/Quinn Carter - Chris Anthony *Niraj Singh/Garry/Marcus Taylor - Sunkrish Bala *Dick Shale/Robobrain Vincent/Raleigh Clay - Bruce Barker *Dane Rogers - Blair Bess *Maria Chavez/Dassa Ben-Ami/Cooper Lu - Rachel Butera *Rose/Rosalyn Jeffries/Initiate Fowler - Alex Cazares *Supermutant/Jacob Lerner/Simon Gladwell - Ray Chase *Shannon Rivers/Miss Annie/Willie Mae - Claudia Christian *Modus/Buck Nixon/James Waltz - Adam Croasdell *Lew Palmest/Officer Walton/Jay DeeDee - Chris Cuilla *Assaultron/Ellen Santiago - Colleen Delany *Frederick Rivers/Reverend Delbert Winters/Nuclear Poster Narrator - Patrick Dollaghan *Joyce Easton/Henrietta Winchester/Starving Responder - Erin Ebers *Grafton Mayor/Roger Maxson - Brett Elliott *Thomas Eckhart/Holden McMerrick/Gym Rat - Gideon Emery *Supermutant/Derek Castle/Parker - Dave Fennoy *Isaac Hammond/Morris Stevens/Jeff Lane - Keith Ferguson *Melody Larkin/Chief-Of-Staff/Miss Mia - Lauri Fraser *Dr. Eddie Harrison/Even-Toned Male/Hank Madigan - Larry Herron *Scott/Squire Schultz/Lottery Phone Representative - Tommie Earl Jenkins *Enola Walker/Olivia Rivers/Chems Addict - Jan Johns *Protectron/Mister Fluffy/Boomer - Wes Johnson *Supermutant/Agent Grey/Darius Angler - Chip Joslin *Paladin Lizzy Taggerdy/Scribe Hailey Takano/Margie McClintock - Stephanie Komure *Watoga High School PA System/Trapped Responder/Foreman Hibbs - Brian Krause *Sanjay Kumar/William Breyer/Monongah Mainframe - Sean Krishnan *Robobrain - Stephanie Lemelin *Kesha McDermott/Mayor Barbara/Clara Davis - Dawnn Lewis *Scribe Grant/Edward Hayes, Jr./Sam Blackwell/Major Ragnarsdottir - Jason Linere-White *Jesus Sunday/Miguel Caldera/Saboteur - Eric Lopez *The Warden/Senior Knight Wilson/Whitespring Tape Narrator - Peter McHugh *Tabitha/Freddie Lang/Civic Center Female - Betsy Foldes Meiman *Mister Gutsy/George Smith/Chef Silas - Dave B. Mitchell *DIA Black Box Voice - Will Munroe *Eyebot/Billy Braxton/Chris Fatur - Bruce Nozick *Knight "Tex" Rogers/Doctor Kessle/Ranger Simon - Liam O'Brien *Rita Wilcox/Hayley Porter/Poseidon Mainframe - Katelyn Pippy *Ranger Ross/Victor/Quentin Arlen - Sam Riegel *The Kovac-Muldoon/Build-A-Bot Station/Ford - Jon Root *Ava/Amy Kerry/Bookstore Owner - Christina Rose *Player Voice (Female)/DMV PA System/Abigale Poole - Linsay Rousseau *Mister Handy/Giles Sweetwater/Zeke - Stephen Russell *Even-Toned Female/Female Ghoul/Repo - Sandra Saad *Abigayle "Abbie" Singh/Voice of Watoga/Natasha Hunt - Richa Shukla *Nuclear Launch Silo/Terminals/Topher - Kath Soucie *Liberator Robots - Anthony Tai *Player Voice (Male)/Jeff Nakamura/Brody - Kaiji Tang *Rough Male/Daniel Hornwright/Chef Milo - Fred Tatasciore *Meditation Guide/Governor Evans/Frank - Owen Thomas *Duchess/Ella Ames/Geraldine Fitzsimmons - Paula Tiso *Maxine Billard/Miss Rachel/Angie Decland - Hynden Walch *Miss Nanny/Old Female/Beverly Solomon - Amy Walker *Pulowski Preservation Shelter - Elmarie Wendell *The Scorched (Male)/Colton Pickins/Preacher Levenson - Mark Whitten *The Scorched (Female)/Rough Female - Fryda Wolff 'Additional Voices' *Chris Anthony *Sunkrish Bala *Bruce Barker *Rachel Butera *Alex Cazares *Ray Chase *Claudia Christian *Adam Croasdell *Chris Cuilla *Patrick Dollaghan *Erin Ebers *Brett Elliot *Gideon Emery *Dave Fennoy *Keith Ferguson *Lauri Fraser *Stephanie Komure *Brian Krause *Sean Krishnan *Larry Herron *Jason Hightower *Tommie Earl Jenkins *Jan Johns *Wes Johnson *Chip Joslin *Dawnn Lewis *Jason Linere-White *Eric Lopez *Peter McHugh *Betsy Foldes Meiman *Dave B. Mitchell *Bruce Nozick *Liam O'Brien *Katelyn Pippy *Christina Rose *Linsay Rousseau *Stephen Russell *Kath Soucie *Kaiji Tang *Fred Tatasciore *Paula Tiso *Owen Thomas *Sam Riegel *Jon Root *Sandra Saad *Richa Shukla *Hynden Walch *Amy Walker *Mark Whitten Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games